


Habitual Responses

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, M/M, Manipulation, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: A job goes poorly.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Habitual Responses

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: casual murder, mysterious references to whatever happened to Siris.
> 
> Another title from "The Architect of Love" by New Young Pony Club, because the full line is "habitual responses override our wants" and WELL...

Too far. Felix knew it was too far but that fucking _prick_ of a client had been so uptight about every. little. thing that when the shit they'd been hired to acquire had turned out to be a fancy goddamn teapot and the client refused to pay up because it had a _single crack_...

The look on the client's face as his guts spilled out on his shoes was priceless, sure, but then Locus dragged him away from the scene of the crime and into some shady alley. And even that wasn't a complete mood-ruiner until Locus snarled, "That was a mistake."

Nothing like Locus nagging to kill Felix's buzz stone dead. "Was it, though?" he countered. "He was the one who tried to screw us over. He just got what -"

"You murdered our employer after we failed to complete our mission perfectly. What do you think that's going to do to our reputation?" Locus's glare burned with contempt. "If you can't control yourself, perhaps I should find a partner who can." And he turned away from Felix.

Oh, no, no, no. They couldn't have that. Felix grabbed Locus's right arm in just the wrong way and Locus reacted beautifully, slamming Felix against the grimy wall and pinning both his arms. Felix grinned the widest, nastiest grin he could manage with his heart racing and said, "Who do you think that's going to be?"

"Felix..."

Felix made a token effort to wriggle one arm free, just to make a point, and Locus dropped it like it was a snake. Also perfect. He put his free hand on Locus's shoulder, a little too close to Locus's neck, digging his fingers in a little too hard. "Who do you think is going to sign up for your insane crap? You really think you can walk out on me and find someone who's just going roll over for it all?" He lowered his voice, packed it with venom. "If they hear about what happened to Siris?"

"That's - not relevant."

"Seems pretty goddamn relevant to me right now." He ran his hand up into the roots of Locus's hair and pulled him closer, softened his voice again. "Because I could have dropped you after that. Just walked out. Anyone else would have. But did I? No. And you know why."

Locus's grip on Felix's other arm hadn't relaxed, but he had yielded to Felix; had even leaned in closer himself, and now said, "You need me."

"And you need me. Yeah. Look, I fucked up. Whatever. We can fix it as long as we stick together. Okay?" He tightened his fingers in Locus's hair, but not too hard. Just right to get Locus to loosen his hold a little, and Felix closed the last of the gap between them to whisper in Locus's ear. "Okay, partner?"

Locus didn't answer immediately, his breath warm and heavy against Felix's cheek. Then: "We need to dispose of those clothes and the knife. Then get off-planet."

Perfect. "Absolutely. Great plan." Didn't fix everything, but once they were away from this hellhole and could find some privacy, Felix could take care of the rest. Have a lot more fun doing it, too.

And maybe this time, it would be enough to shut down all that stupid talk about _finding another partner_ for good.


End file.
